My Human BondMate
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sarek reflects on his relationship with his bondmate Amanda Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

How can I write down feelings? I am Vulcan and we do not have feelings or at least we do not express them. I have promised my Human Bond-mate Amanda that I will write down my feelings about our bonding. Perhaps it would be wise to introduce myself first and then perhaps this missive will begin to make some logical sense.

I am Sarek Chi Skon of the House of Surak. I am the current Ambassador to both Terra and the The United Federation of Planets. I am the chief negotiator for the Vulcan people. Why would a Vulcan be writing about feelings when the entire universe knows we suppress feelings, indeed we suppress all emotional responses except two. Curiosity and the marriage-bond. So at the request of my bond-mate I am attempting to write down my feelings. I am just grateful that she will never read this…

Who is my bond-mate you ask? My Bond-mate is Doctor Amanda Grayson. A human who is the most exceptional example of her species and race. When I first meet she who is my wife it was an unexpected shock. I looked up and there she was. It was as if my soul cried out.

Did I mention that this log is to be locked up for 100 standard years….

As time went on Amanda became essential for my well being. Acquiring her became a full time pursuit. I knew after that first day I would find a way to have her. A primitive part of me considered simply sweeping her up and beaming to the Surak. I could have been home on Vulcan in 4.2 days and had her chained to my bed in 4.5 days. I considered that option for 5.2 minutes until she smiled at me and laughed with such utter trust in her eyes.

Make that 300 years I do not think I want my offspring to read this…..

I admit it , I faltered in my plans. Logic dictated that I wanted her and could take her but … Then she would not smile at me. I realized that if I took her it would frighten her and that I could not bring myself to do….

She looked at me and smiled brightly almost as if she could read my thoughts. The Tips of my Ears turned green…

I do not recall ever feeling so caught out. _Yes I felt caught._

Feeling yes …I must admit my human mate makes me feel. I feel so deeply that it frightens me. I know that if I lost Amanda my life would be over. She has become my reason to greet the day and my desire to embrace the night. In public I maintain this stern Vulcan mask. No one must ever know that the Vulcan Ambassador loves his wife. Why?

She who is my wife thinks I do not show my love because I am Vulcan. Some of her people believe it is because I do not care. Ironic is it not that it is because she is the very Air that I breathe, my very soul that I must act indifferent. Already Amanda has become a target. Fanatics on all sides seek to harm her and seek to destroy our bond. How much greater would the danger be if they realized how vital she who is my wife is to me?

**_I love my human wife _**so, she will walk three paces behind me. She says she likes the view? I have wondered at this…. Perhaps I shall ask Daniel why this is? Then again maybe I do not wish to know the answer?

My human wife must seem like a Vulcan mate at all times. Three paces behind me and never touching me in public. If we held hands it would become all to clear how vital she is to me. I would chain her to my side.

She must never receive a smile from me. It is far better our union be seen as political... safer for my beloved bond-mate and lover. If my enemies ever knew the truth then her life would be forfeit. Far better I seem cold and indifferent.

No one will be allowed to endanger our bond. She is my mate , my heart my very soul, my very human wife.

Only for her would I ever bear my soul and she will never know the truth. I will protect her even from myself.

**Part II**

I can not write this down…

She has asked me to Write this so I shall.

I am a Vulcan and I must never show emotions. Yet in this life of mine I have taken a Very Human wife.

A human who needs to feel. I often wonder at this contradiction in my life. How did it happen that She has become my very soul? Is it possible that I to long to feel ? Am I getting my emotional Fix from my mate? No, that is not true . I would never use her is such a way she is to important to me. I know she is many things. Teacher, Mother , Lover and ….most importantly she is my best friend. I have had numerous allies and associates over my lifetime. Friendship for a Vulcan as humans know it is rare. I have such a friend in Soran and perhaps my brother Silek. Yet, deep down my truest friend is my mate. She offers comfort and support without condition or complaint. My needs always come first with her. She sees to the littlest concerns. My desk always has those little mints in it. A small thing but it shows she is there thinking of me. The rare tea I prefer is always packed on our trips. The soft sheets and warm robes.

How can I explain the emotions I feel when I look at she who is my wife. I do not understand this pull she has for me. I have killed to keep her safe and would do so again with or without ponn far. This is a frightening thing for me. I am a civilized being but ,a threat to She would trigger a protective nature that no human could begin to understand. Yes, she holds my life in her hands but it is not that as I would gladly trade my life for hers. No ,it is something more something undefined... Or perhaps it is defined as I can not claim it?

Off computer I can not write this down….

Personal Logs

I can not believe human male are so foolish. Vulcan males have three to four ties the muscle mass of a human. The gravity of Vulcan is 1.5 points higher and out atmosphere is .50 thinner. So on Earth a Vulcan has a considerable advantage over a human. Why am I mentioning these seemingly random facts?

Humph…. Humans I could grow to _hate_ them if it were not for my very human wife.

We attended a party at the Terran Embassy. In truth I was not really interested in attending but duty must be meet. I admit also that I had hoped this social event would provide she who is my wife with some human companionship in a controllable venue. Control now there is something Humans seem to have very little of. Now of their social functions and certainly not of their personnel. We arrived on time though it was a near thing… The reasons are hardly relevant. We came into the party together and then moved through the crowd. As always I was in the lead. This position sometimes offends humans but it is designed to protect our females and children. It is an honor to lead and guard she who is my wife. Somehow we became separated and she was cornered by a human. A human that took her out onto the dance floor creating a spectacle by drawing unwanted attention to them. My wife tried to tactfully disengage but human males are stubborn. In the end it fell to me to rescue her. Every instinct I had was to rip this male apart. Violence would not be the best most logical way to solve this problem. I considered how to proceed with care and determined it would be wisest to employ a human method. To this end I spoke to the director of the band and then went to "Cut In" As the saying goes. Amanda came into my arms eagerly as always. The male rather ungraciously let her go. The need for violence was avoided. I do believe that my creative solution shocked her. She seemed so certain I was going to tear the human apart. I must admit my control was tested but I would never risk her being caught in the middle of violence. It is my place as the male to protect her for every Vulcan knows it is the female that is the most important part of our people and society. I wonder why humans do not place such a value on their females? Instead they allow them to be in harms way? It is something I must ask her one day when we have time to discuss inter species relations again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

**Part III A Sufficient Cause for Joy**

It seems that my mate is happy. I admit that this state makes her animated and it is pleasing to see her smile. I know that happiness is an emotion and that I as a Vulcan can not indulge in such feelings. This does not mean that She who is my wife can not show me this emotion or share it briefly with me. In fact Amanda insists that I feel her joy. What has made her so excited and happy? It seems that the Vulcan Science Directorate was incorrect. Vulcans and Humans can naturally create life. She who is my wife will soon gift my house and clan with a child. This child will be proof of her love for me. Or so she has explained. I do not understand why she feels she must prove her devotion. We are bonded one mind, heart, body and Katra. She who is my wife has seen me through the Fires and walked at my side no matter the danger. How could I require a greater proof of her devotion or love. I often do not understand she who is my wife. I would hold her to me even if we never had a child. I am willing to admit that the thought of a child pleases me. I would not wish my line to end. I am of the House of Surak and it is my duty to ensure that my house increases. I knew and accepted that this might not happen when I choose she. It was not a difficult choice. It was perhaps the most selfish of my existence. To claim this human child as my mate. I have Soran my brother and he has a child. I knew if I did not continue the line he could and would. I know that my line has been unbroken for a thousand years. Yet to keep it I would have had to sacrifice she. No , this I could never do. She is my very soul. A child will be proof that IDIC can and does work. I have been told there may be some minor work needed to ensure a viable child. This does not concern me as our scientist are highly skilled. I will have a healthy child. I wonder what he / she shall look like? I know it does not matter male or female it will be a welcome addition to my house. I have informed my father and he was pleased. I must admit satisfaction. I fear I lost control earlier when she told me. I smiled deeply and hugged her rather tightly. I was afraid I had injured her. She laughed and cried. I do not understand how both reactions are possible at once.

"Sarek I am so Happy you are please!" She said laughing.

I think that my illogical reaction pleased she who is my wife. In this case the cause was sufficient.

End log…..

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA FireStar

Rating : PG - 13

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

**Part IV ( Fear and Realization) **

The joy of learning that my line is to continue has paled. pause 

I am becoming concerned as she who is my wife has been ill at first rising. Each morning she wakes and runs to the refresher. She seems to be unable to keep any nutrition in her body. When she is done being ill she looks at me with such love and shrugs it off.

"Sarek it is just part of being pregnant."

I wonder at this? Is she trying to shield me? I watch her become ill and she will not even allow me to assist. She says that it is embarrassing? A human emotion that is most illogical. One should accept help when it is offered especially if one is ill. pause 

I am concerned that the child may endanger she who is most important to me. I am concerned that the risk may well out weigh my desire for a child. As a Vulcan we value all life. I value my child deeply. He is growing strong despite the strain he is placing on She. I wonder how she can accept this illness so calmly when surely the child endangers her? I wonder if perhaps human women bond with their offspring? Is the bond strong enough to endanger my mate? I fear She would gladly sacrifice herself for the child. I find this thought unacceptable. When I broached the subject She flew into a rage.

"You are not hurting MY BABY. I love him. He is part of us! I am fine Damn you Sarek. I am fine the baby is fine. It is just he is more demanding then a human child. Dr. Mc Coy and T' Mir are certain the morning sickness will pass soon."

I believe she thought I would harm our child. Pause 

I want this child. I would hold my son. Tell him of the wonders of our world and of his remarkable mother. Yet….I would not risk she. How does one accept the risks? I know this however. Never again. Never again will I risk she. I will somehow bear the fear and uncertainty. Emotions that under the circumstances are justified. But I will not do this again. This child will be my gift to she but only this far will I indulge her. I would not risk losing my soul for pride or joy of children. I would rather have her alone then a dozen children and be alone….

I would see the line of Surak end before I lost Her!

I must meditate and then speak to the healers. I find I am still concerned.

End Log

End log…..

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimers :See Part one

Sarek's Log-

If I live to be three hundred I shall never understand my very human wife. She was angered today when I sought her out. I do not comprehend this anger. It is my privilege to see to her health and well being. She accused me of going behind her back and recruiting help to force her to remain home or at the compound. It is only logical to seek advice on how to handle this pregnancy. I have never been a father before and I take my duties seriously. I would have no harm befall either she or the child. Dr. McCoy merely laughed and said it was hormones? What has this to do with the sudden illogical behavior of she who is my wife. I have decided research is needed. Perhaps I am being overly protective. Pause No it is logical to guard she who holds my soul. If it means limiting her freedom and angering her so be it. She will forgive me when she holds our healthy son in her arms.

End Log


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimers : See Part One**

**MY Human Bond-Mate**

**Sarek's log-**

**Part 6 (****A Vulcan Valentine's Day) PG**

We have returned to Vulcan and I must admit that it is gratifying to be home. I admit that returning home has relieved some of my concerns about Amanda's pregnancy. The heavy gravity here will ensure our offspring is strong enough to live here comfortably. My concern however is that the heavier gravity is making my wife suffer more. She mentioned today that she felt like a beached whale. I asked how she could feel like an extinct mammal? She began to cry and ran out saying I could not possibly want her when she was so fat and ugly. I am at a lose to what caused this outbreak of emotionalism. I believe I must speak to Daniel as he is the only human male around who might be able to explain this. End Log 

Begin Log 

I spoke with my younger brother. As I anticipated he was indeed aware of why she was so upset. Like doctor Mc Coy and John Grayson Daniel has been a useful resource in examining and understanding human females emotional responses. I did not understand why this log might prove valuable but now upon reflection it is clear that a record of how human women react might indeed prove useful in explaining my actions to any future generations of Vulcans who read it. It seems that She is afraid that I as her bond-mate and husband will no longer desire her as she is now large with my offspring. This I find strange as She has never looked more beautiful to me. Daniel explained it may be because of the Terran holiday of Valentines day.

I asked what the significance of this day was. It seems that I caused the youth embracement. However he did explain it to me. I admit to not understanding why Terran's celebrate emotion. Love is a concept that I truly do not understand. The humans say I love this or I will love you forever and when next you see the couple they appear to be willing to kill each other. No love is not as important as a bond. A bond tells me she is mine. Mine to own and keep safe and protect. I know that in my darkest times she will be there to comfort me. I know that she will be the cool breeze that comforts me in the madness. That a simple touch offers comfort and peace. If this is love then it is because she is human that I am gifted with it? I do not know. I know she is vital to me. Taking her was perhaps the most selfish act. Now my brother, my human brother suggests that I must show her that I love her. How am I to do this when I do not understand love?

Daniel smiled and said that in this I was no different then most human males. It seems that human females have very strange ideas about love and this holiday. I listened with care as he explained about a child in a nappy who shoots arrows into the unsuspecting. Again I admit confusion on to how such a violent act by an infant can denote love? Daniel laughed clearly enjoying my confusion. I am certain he was joking. At least it is my hope that he was. Finally he

Suggested roses and chocolate and wine. I thanked him and left deciding perhaps the human data base might show me what to do in a more logical manner. End Log 

Begin Log 

I do believe that Valentines day was a success. I was correct taking the logical approach was the wisest course of action. I looked up the holiday and came up with a most logical course of action. At first I feared that I failed in my quest as she began to weep. She then hugged me tightly and kissed me soundly. Pause I was told then that the tears were tears of joy. Pause 

Why do humans cry in pain and cry for joy? Pause 

I must accept her assertions that I satisfied my duties as a male in love. I simply had a rose garden build for she on our estate here on Vulcan. The garden contains over 100 species of roses and a few hundred other Terran flowers and trees. It occurred to me that such things would show her that life can be a mix weather we are here or on Terra. I had T'Para create a special meal for us and we had the rarest chocolates for dessert along with a cider mixed with cinnamon. It appears that my preparations were romantic? These simple tasks seemed to reassure her that she is the most Important part of me. She now understands that I shall always desire her. I believe Amanda knows she is my most cherished bond-mate and wife.

End Log 


	6. Chapter 6

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

**Part V (ALLIES) PG**

Sarek's log-

Garak has made a most generous offer. Pause 

I can hardly believe that a Romulan officer would be so….helpful. Pause 

It seems she and Adrianna need meat to sustain them during this time. Pause 

I fear I may have shown my displeasure at such a thing. Amanda did not even consume her hotdog. I wonder if she needs raw meat? Pause 

Back to Garak he said he will hunt if Adrianna requires this meat. A barbaric thing. Yet he was generous enough to offer to share his kill. I may shutter at the thought of taking a life to live but it seems our Romulan brothers still do hunt and still eat meat. His offer was most unexpected and it was… I believe a genuine offer of friendship. He knows the idea of hunting sickens me but he did not mock me. Nor did he call me weak. Instead he offered a logical alternative. One I am most grateful for. However Fortunately it will not be necessary as the doctor found a viable way to tend our females food cravings. Something about a protien flavored drink and bars. It is my hope that Adrianna and she will not need to consume animal protien now that this option is available.

I am Pause 

I am beginning to think that perhaps I can trust Garak. At least in regards to protecting Adrianna and perhaps even she. We may be politically in opposition but we both value our wives. I am certain he is as concerned as I am. I am actually glad he has bonded with Adrianna. I am please that I have … a sympathetic ear. We both are struggling with keeping our bond-mates healthy and happy. At least he can help me understand the emotions even if he does remind me constantly that he is new to bonding as I.

End Log


	7. Chapter 7

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G-NV-17

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

**Part 7 (We are Kindred) PG**

Sarek's log-

Garak has taken me to task today. It is clear that he is now relaxed around me. Or perhaps it is his natural arrogance once more asserting itself.

In any case it hardly matters as he was correct. I did not consider the all the possible dangers to she. While the guards were effective I did not consider that there could be more then an attempt to gain control of her. Garak was right I am to trusting of these humans. I should perhaps be more wary. Given recent events this should have been clear to me. Perhaps She has influenced me and reduced my natural caution. I must consider this with care. It is not that I believe the humans are any less our allies. On the contrary I think they are becoming more vital. It is for this reason however that greater care must be employed. A small fraction of the population would use this fact to harm not only she but inter species relations as well. Perhaps it is well that my kindred has reminded me of this. I have come to see the value of his mind and thinking process. He sees the dangers I would miss because I am incapable of seeing the emotional connotations. Perhaps it would be wise to consider how emotions can and do affect choices?

The lecture he gave me made me feel as a raw recruit. Not, that his points were not valid though I would never admit it. Regrettably he is correct security around our bond-mates must at least for a time increase. Garak is also correct that we will have to eliminate the threat posed by the Ambassador and his allies. I must admit the solution he came up with is most.. Interesting. An honor blade to the back is what I would have expected… this however is most subtle and far more effective. Killing might make them a martyr but, destroying them in public is most efficient and using their own outdated morals is most cunning. I can never admit this to she, however I will admit to myself at least that at last to being well pleased that Garak is indeed my Kin.

End Log.


	8. Chapter 8

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

Author's Notes : This is a little ramble to let us into Sarek's mind and thoughts. It is not intended to be profound or to be more then it is. I just wish to convey that he is more then the emotionless Vulcan we see. That his complex sides and personality are what drew Amanda to him in the first place. I hope it is amusing but if not don't read on. Constructive comments are welcome the rest just get filed in the proper place.

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

Sarek's Journal-

Part 8 (My will)

I am sitting here considering the improbable. That someone here on Earth intentionally mated my wife and myself. I have never been one to believe in a higher power. It seems rather foolish to me to have faith in some unseen entity. Pause recording No that is not precisely true there is to much intelligence in the design of the universe for it to be purely random. There is a design and a method though I have yet to discern it. She tells me that there is a force that guides our lives. She refers to her own guides as being interactive. I find this slightly difficult to contend with. Perhaps it is because I know that there are beings whose form is energy or who do not always reside on our plane of existence. Pause recording I stand and pace uncertain how to frame my thoughts. I _know she intends this to one day be viewed by our child. I have no intention of showing a lack of respect for my bond-mate. Ho can I express my fear that something is manipulating she and I? That we are merely pawns in a larger game? _Today I learned that Garak and I share a blood tie as well as a marriage one. It seems the bonds grow tighter. It is as if someone wished Vulcan and Romulus to grow closer. While I for one would welcome reunification I am highly concerned at this apparent manipulation and it is clear that Garak to is concerned. It is most ironic that lately our thoughts travel a similar path. Both of us are walking a thin line. Again who has set this line for us? I grow concerned about this and I wonder how much more we will be drawn together? How many more alliances will come by family? What will it mean for this quadrant and more importantly does She even suspect what is happening? What will our child be? Will he be strong enough to bend the Federation for our people? I grow concerned that my son and heir will be used as a tool to reunite our shattered clans. How noble a goal and one I would not risk him for…. He will be my son he is not a pawn for the universe I will keep him safe as I do she…This is my will and no one shall oppose it!

End Log

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

2007/5/27

Author's Notes : This is a little ramble to let us into Sarek's mind and thoughts. It is not intended to be profound or to be more then it is. I just wish to convey that he is more then the emotionless Vulcan we see. That his complex sides and personality are what drew Amanda to him in the first place. I hope it is amusing but if not don't read on. Constructive comments are welcome the rest just get filed in the proper place.

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

My Human Bond Mate

Sarek's Journal-

Part 8

She has told me our son is more Vulcan then human. I admit to being pleased with this news. It is hard to admit that I have had fears about this child. I would care for him no matter his appearance and his actions. He is my son. My heir. Perhaps that is the concern. Will He be strong enough to be what he must be? A leader the one who will lead all of Vulcan one day. It is hard enough that he is male. I should have ….. But she knew my deepest desire for a son. I was selfish in this. I should have insisted on a daughter but….a son I could understand more. Be with more perhaps guide more. A daughter while a blessing would be hard to understand. A son needs its father a daughter less so. I shall not fail my son. I will make him strong enough to lead Vulcan and the Federation even as I try to lead now.

End LOG

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

-1The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

My Human Bond Mate

Part 9 Regaining visibility

Skon is doing a complete study of the Grayson family tree. Pause

I fear that my marriage has connected my family and clan to many of the outer human colonies. In many cases we are directly linked to their leaders. This fact could prove useful if they could be persuaded to side with Vulcan in keeping the humans in line. Pause.

I also feel that our ships must once more begin patrolling more space. I have come to believe that it is wiser to make our presence know then to trust this Star Fleet. For the moment at least it is clearly the military arm of the Humans.

End Log


	11. Chapter 11

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

My Human Bond Mate

Part 10 Unfortunate Attentions

It seems that once more Amanda has drawn unwelcome attention. Pause 

However on the positive side she has many allies. Pause 

I wonder once more how I ever thought that Amanda was simply a human girl. There is an irony here. Perhaps if I were human I would say a certain Humor. Pause

However it is clear that she who is my wife is an important personage in and of herself and not just as my bond-mate. I admit that this is fascinating. Pause 

If in the future a Vulcan reads this I hope that they will consider that the emotionalism is simply a product of my great concern for she who holds my heart , soul and very life in her hands.

However I am certain the combined resources of clan and family will secure Amanda both her e on Earth and Vulcan.

End log


	12. Chapter 12

4.12.2009

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

My Human Bond Mate

Part 11 Impressed G

Begin Log- I have risen early today to write this out. (Pause)

I find myself rather perplexed at the turn of events. Amanda and her clan have secured a rather lucrative trade agreement with the Klingons. (Pause)

Even Vulcan has never received such interesting and beneficial terms. The Klingions came to the colony with the idea of conquest. There is an irony in the results of the trade agreement because now they will be obligated to defend this world against attack. Amanda and her family have pledged to aid the Klingons in their trade with other species. The Grayson line has even offered to become an intermediary with Earth. They have also promised to help ensure that any information on Klingon vessels taken by Orions or Nassicans will be passed on. Given their vast network that is significant. In return the house that Kevlar represents has pledged to protect Grayson ships and this colony. While it is not a formal protectorate of the Empire this will significantly add to this worlds defenses while costing them little. (Pause)

Amanda has also pledged to trade grains and other crops to the Klingons at a very good price. She pointed out that this deal is in their best interests because they then do not have to ship all the way back to Terra as Kronous is closer. The reduced price is merely reflecting that they will not have to transport the grains or if they do it is a lot closer. More importantly it will provide us (Vulcan) with a legitimate way to visit the Empire and perhaps forge our own ties. I am also pleased that Amanda is allowing Garak to inform Romulus of this fact. It should keep them out of the colonies way for the time being at least. (pause)

I am most impressed with my mate and her family. Now I must meditate on this.

End Log


	13. Chapter 13

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

My Human Bond Mate

Part 12

Humans are illogical. (Pause)

Perhaps not all humans as Amanda, Adrianna, Heather and John have proven to have a very logical turn of mind. My younger brother as well. (Pause)

Perhaps it would be wiser to say human diplomats? I have just received a call from a very angry and concerned Earth ambassador. It seems that Terra does not approve of this alliance. (Pause)

I fear my mate is facing an angry earth government and I must find a logical way to solve this issue so that my wife and her family are not charged with treason.(Pause)

Humans they can be difficult.(Pause)

Log I will return latter it seems Felix is here we have much to discuss if this is not going to blow up into a full scaled incident. Humans...are just to quick to jump into a conclusion.(Pause)

End Log

Sarek

Secure alpha omega beta.


	14. Chapter 14

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

Rating : G

My Human Bond Mate

Part 13

Begin Log-

It seems that once again I have underestimated my very human wife. (Pause)

I sit here this evening reflecting how naive I am. It seems that I forgot something vital in my mad dash to protect Amanda. (Pause)

Somehow someway I forgot who Lady Amanda is. She is far more than an extension of myself. (Pause)

When I began this log so long ago it was to give insight for future generations of Vulcans. Perhaps it would be wiser to let the whole of the Alpha quadrant read it in say 300 years or so. (Pause)

My very human wife's family has decided to back this treaty for Altair 7 and to that end have contacted every member of their family and every allied house.(Pause)

For the record I am sipping some excellent Romulan ale. Garak thought I might have need of it. He had already downed half a bottle and handed a third to Felix. Normally I would never even consider taking such a path.(Pause)

However given the current situation I wish Garak had left me two or three. Even as Felix lays passed out in my guest room and Garak on the couch I find this situation unbelievable. I knew Amanda had a large extended family. Carbon Creek alone has several thousand members. Then there is Ceti and Europa. Her ties with Rabi Kalan cannot be over looked either. Then there is Heather and Martel. We, my father Skon and I knew the family was large. We just never considered that the connections would cover every single Earth colony and about half of Vulcan's own. Of course I have asked out people to support the treaty as a matter of course. What I did not expect was so many of our most influential Vulcan clans to back it openly. I knew T'Pau would back the treaty to offer support to my wife. I did not expect the other houses to so quickly follow. It seems that Amanda's family has more than one marriage alliance on Vulcan. I am not so certain if this pleases me or if it confuses me? On one hand I am glad of the support on the other I wonder why I was never told? (Pause)

Then again it may well be that Amanda thought I knew.(Pause)

In any case the family and by that I mean my human wife's family have demanded that the Earth council back off. We wait to see if their vocal protests will be listened to. (Pause)

In the end it hardly matters because if Earth is foolish enough to try to move against My mate then we will remind them she belongs to me and to Vulcan.(Pause)

I fear I am getting a little intoxicated so I will end this by saying my very human wife's family is at least as powerful as my own. So perhaps I am deluding myself in thinking I own her? Yes I am. We own each other and I am just perhaps now seeing it is so.(Pause)

I see now why Amanda wished to have the treaty. Given the size and power of her family this trade agreement will begin a path to peace. Provided the humans as in Terrans do not muck it up as they say.

End Log

Footnote- My son will inherit Vulcan and her colonies from me but an equal share from his mother. I believe he will when he takes his place have direct influence over 1/2 of the planets in the Federation. Our clan and family alliances will add 1/4 more. Perhaps peace is possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**10/10/2009 12:26 AM**

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating : G**

**My Human Bond Mate**

**Part 14**

**Begin Log-**

**We have arrived back on Vulcan today and I was rather surprised to find we were greeted by the press. While I am rather accustomed to being surrounded by the press core today they were far more interested in speaking to my wife. I do not believe I have ever seen so many Terran reports at the space docks. It was rather shocking that they had all managed to gain passage to Vulcan and even more disturbing that they knew my wife's schedule. I know none of our people would be so indiscreet. I spoke to Amanda about it and she said she had a conversation with the under ambassador from Earth Darin Peters. I am rather concerned he let our arrival time slip out. T'Mara and T'Kara were barely able to maintain control. We were required to call in the Vulcan Security Directorate and I am not pleased. (Pause)**

**One of the reports had the audacity to say that I was hindering the press. This after I allowed Amanda to answer questions for over half an hour in the open air. (Pause) **

**I was displeased at his attitude. She is with child and should be protected. While my beloved has thrived on Vulcan it is still a fact that she is very human. That is to say her body takes time to adjust to changes in environment and care must be taken given she is carrying our son and heir. The baby tires her and my home world can be a harsh place. (Pause)**

**As if I care what a reporter thinks. However it clearly upset She. I suppose Amanda is rather used to freedom of the press and their rather invasive curiosity. Sagan knows she has been the presses favorite since our bonding. (Pause)**

**I was certain that Daniel was going to shoot those reporters when one shoved T'Mara down. Only her sister T'Kar's timely intervention kept her from being trampled down. I believe we will be re-visiting the number and members of the press corps that will be allowed to be on Vulcan in the future. We will also add security to Amanda. I know she would have stayed longer but fortunately the other male in her life decided to show his teeth. I must admit to being surprised at this actions. I know Amanda was shocked and dismayed at the action and perhaps a bit concerned, however and it hardly matters because Cerberus proved his value once more by chasing off the reporters. I do believe Amanda was correct in saying he was a good guard dog. I believe he will always be there to keep her safe. I must remember to give him an extra doggie treat this evening. Because this Caine has proved he is this Vulcan's best friend.**

End Log

**A/N: For ****1billsookie for the many kind words . And for everyone else who has been reviewing late.**

**Please be patient as classes are in session once more. I will update as I can.**

**Fire Star**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**This is a Snippet in the IDIC Universe. A brief view of how Sarek views his relationship with Amanda.**

**Thursday, September 08, 2011**

**A/N: This is a log of Sarek's feelings about Amanda Grayson his wife. It is his way of attempting to understand her. It may never be completed. I will add to it as I find insights to how he thinks and feels. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left positive feedback. It is greatly appreciated. **

**Fire**

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Rating : G**

**My Human Bond Mate**

**Part 15**

**Human females confuse me. We arrived home after the press conference and I rewarded our guard dog Cerberus for his diligence. I feel he was very well behaved and guard my beloved quite well. However Amanda was not as pleased as I was. She glared at me for feeding him several treats.**

**"Sarek how could you reward him. He acted badly."**

**I must admit I could find little fault with our dog's actions. He defended Amanda and drove off the press. However it seems that she did not approve of his aggression. **

**"He protected you." I felt that I had to defend Cerberus's actions. Because I believe they were more than justified.**

**Amanda glared and went off to our room. The door slamming on her way out. Cerberus looked at me for an answer and I confess I had none to give. Not that I would be speaking to a canine but I could well understand his confusion. Humans are perplexing at times.**

**End Log**


	17. Chapter 17

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

Sunday, January 27, 2013

A/N: Sorry it's been a while for this fic. It is really just been hard to get into Sarek's mind lately as he is far more logical then I am. Anyway here is a new log entry if anyone is still interested. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around reviewed and set alerts or favorites to this story.

Fire

My Human Bondmate

Part 16 An increase in the family (Canine)

She has finally calmed down. I believe she was simply worried that her beloved pet had injured that reporter and in doing so would be endangered. As if I would allow any harm to come to our Cerberus. Pause. In fact I have rewarded the canine quite well. He is currently reclining in front of the fire chewing on a rather large bone a bone he seems to be sharing with Dusty Rose. Normally I would never indulge him so but he has been very good today. While some have complained to our consulate about his actions I find no can find no fault with them. The reporters were warned to step back and they were told that Amanda had guards. It is hardly our fault that they never considered the canine to be so employed. Now if the reporter had been anything but human… well it hardly matters as the animal acted in his capacity. Of course his sharing this rare treat with the female canine is of some concern. Garak seems to be watching them rather closely. Pause

Hum it seems that my house may increase again. Garak has informed me that Dusty Rose is to deliver some puppies. He gleefully stated that since it is clear that Cerberus is the sire Amanda and I shall have to take some of the offspring. I would have protested but my beloved seems delighted at the prospect. So much so that her rather er…her anger at Cerberus and myself has faded. She is now chatting rather cheerfully with Adrianna and the two women seem to be deciding who will receive a gift of their pet's offspring. Of course Amanda has informed me that Silek and Soran will each receive a puppy. Adrianna has learned that if all goes well Dusty Rose will deliver a litter of about twelve. I can see why Garak insists we take a few off his hands. He may be as indulgent with his mate and son as I am with mine but that many canines would give even a hardened Romualan warrior pause. Though I can see his mind considering them as a protective guard for his own family; given how well my beloved's pet acted today I have to say for once he is thinking logically. She is pleased with the idea of having six puppies at least for a while. I do believe we will end up keeping at least one. My poor Shelat will have to contend with another creature from Earth. It is well that I am so indulgent to she.

End Log.


End file.
